El Jefe
by ThousandWordByMary
Summary: Su cabello azabache, el mentón afilado, la piel bronceada, los ojos rojos, la voz profunda y la sonrisa sarcástica. Un completo maldito./ — Diez de octubre ¿eh? —me rio—. Pide un deseo, jefe idiota.


_Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenece._

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Advertencia:<strong>_ Yaoi implícito, lenguaje "vulgar", egolatría (si cuenta como advertencia).

* * *

><p><strong>El Jefe.<strong>

Bastardo.

Bastardo, bastardo y mil veces mal nacido. Eso era. Sin lugar a dudas.

Xanxus, un hombre de porte tan majestuoso e intimidante que solo el título de jefe podría irle bien a su imagen. La clase de persona que impone su presencia irreverente en cualquier lugar que entra, un niño malcriado con el poder de cumplir sus caprichos chasqueando los dedos. Ególatra odioso que solo era digno del desprecio, pero despedía tanta testosterona que la sensualidad que engatusaba atrapaba a todos a su alrededor.

Su mirada te atravesaba por completo, como si una espada de hoja filosa se clavara en ti cuando sus ojos color sangre te señalaban con superioridad. Tan sádicos y sinceros que la ira pura emanaba de ellos. Un filoso vistazo me bastaba para dejarme completamente sin aliento y helarme la sangre.

Su cuerpo formado, marcado con cicatrices que circulaban por lugares recónditos dentro de su anatomía. Las manos fuertes y grandes, ásperas, adecuadas al mago de la pistola que desenfundaba en segundos. Fuerte, tan fuerte que podía seguir de pie, con su soberbia bien colocada, aun cuando sus huesos estaban rotos, las heridas le palpitaban y la carne viva le escocía. Su cuerpo era un enigma que solo él conocía, pero que daba a apreciar a muchos. Adictivo era el aroma natural de su piel, una mezcla de wiski fino y colonia cara.

Su cabello azabache, el mentón afilado, la piel bronceada, los ojos rojos, la voz profunda y la sonrisa sarcástica. Un completo maldito.

Muchas veces he entrado en conflicto al definir si lo que posee es inteligencia o mera astucia, pues no termino de comprender como alguien tan infantil consiga todo con solo pedirlo. Sus valores morales son escasos, me atrevería a decir nulos. Cínico, despiadado, sádico, rencoroso, visceral; un tanto retorcido pero de convicciones fuertes.

Lo que más odiaba era cuando se sentaba en esa enorme silla suya, llena de incrustaciones de oro en las patas, y el más fino terciopelo recubría el suave relleno del asiento y el respaldo. Sí, ahí se sentaba siempre, donde su complejo de tirano se incrementaba.

Lo odiaba tanto cuando se sentaba desnudo en ese lugar y me observaba desde ahí, colocaba su codo en el brazo de la silla y apoyaba el mentón sobre su puño; mirándome, sintiéndose mi dueño, maldito bastardo.

Lo odiaba cuando tiraba de mi cabello con saña, sabiendo que era un acto sacrílego a mi promesa. Lo odiaba cuando me ordenaba reportarme en su habitación, o peor aun cuando entraba sin pudor a la mía. Lo odiaba cuando mordía mi espalda, mis muslos y mis caderas. Odiaba sus raros fetiches sexuales, sobre todo cuando me amarraba al respaldo de esta cama, al cual ahora mismo me encuentro sujeto.

— ¿Qué miras, basura?

— ¡Voi! Me quiero ir ya, bastardo. Suéltame.

Da un chasquido con el paladar y la lengua—: ¿Cuándo la basura le da órdenes a su amo? Te irás cuando a mí me plazca.

Bien podría tomar mi espada, que se encuentra no muy lejos de mis pies, junto a los pantalones y la ropa interior, y soltarme del encadenamiento. Pero sé que no lo haré. Porque hoy es diez de octubre. Porque me gusta lo que viene después de que me escudriña. Porque el cansancio de tres días de viaje es suprimido por la excitación que él me produce. Y sobre todo, porque quiero…, o mejor dicho, porque no odio tanto al jefe.

— Diez de octubre ¿eh? —me rio—. Pide un deseo, jefe idiota.

Sonríe de lado y sus ojos brillan—: Abre las piernas, basura.

* * *

><p><em>[1010]_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas. <strong>Nunca viene mal un poco de adulación, quiero reconfortarme pensando así. Y hoy es el cumpleaños de uno de mis personajes favoritos en el anime en general, me atrevería a decir. Pero no podía dejar de lado mi eterno amor por _shippearlo _con mi escandaloso capitán atún. Por eso ha salido lo anterior, algo corto y que escribí hace unas horas bajo la presión de mi padre (que por cierto, también es su cumpleaños). Algo corto pero me agradó.

¿Reviews?

_M'L~_


End file.
